


Their Bond

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Almost Dying, Angst, Bleeding Out, Blood, Blushing, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Feelings, Fluff, He felt his pain, Hearing his heartbeat, Holding him, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Jack (a male oc of mine) is flirty and loving with the older demonic being, Killing, M/M, Male Bonding, Murder, Protectiveness, Sad, Secret Relationship, Slight Romance and Love, Snake familiar, Some Humor, Soul Bond, Stabbing, The eldritch taking care of this half demon, They are very caring towards each other, Trust, Violence, Voices in the mind, Wounds, cold skin, thoughts, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They have a special bond with each other ♡





	Their Bond

There was a guy with midnight black hair and green snake eyes, named Ren, who came to the mansion during a night. He asked to become a familiar to Black Hat, considering the demonic eldritch has a love for snakes. One of the few things he cares about.

 

Black Hat was hesitant at first, then he eventually agreed and accepted it.

 

Jack kept a close eye on him.

 

Something wasn't right. He knew it. He had to find out what.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat glanced at Ren. This guy was watching him as he worked and wrote on some paperwork.

 

“Ren. Leave me alone. Sit down.”

 

Ren looked at him. Then, he nodded his head. He sat down on the couch.

 

Black Hat sighed softly, in relief. There was peace and quiet in there at least. He saw someone walk into the office.

 

It was Jack, naturally.

 

“Hey, Black Hat, you had something for me to do.”

 

“Yeah, I need you to talk to a client, probably get rid of them if they're not useful or can't pay for the device, a weapon that they requested. Kill them if they give you any trouble.” Black Hat said to him.

 

“Of course, boss. I'II be back in a bit.” Jack was looking at him, then at the snake guy. “Actually can I bring Ren with me? It'll be useful to see what he can do and if he'll be able to protect you.”

 

'Although, no one can protect you as well as I do.’ he also thought, to himself.

 

Black Hat thought about it. “Alright, that'll be nice to find out. Take him with you.”

 

Jack nods his head and started to leave.

 

Ren followed behind him.

 

Jack stopped at the doorway, Ren nearly crashed into him.

 

He was staring at Black Hat again, with a slight smile, almost a grin.

 

“Don't miss me too much~” he said, in a tone of voice that always gets under the older demon’s dark skin.

 

After that, he leaves with Ren walking next to him. They both left that mansion.

 

Black Hat was alone now, blushing a bit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

These two were going through the woods, to get to that client, for Black Hat.

 

Jack turned around, when they're halfway there.

 

Ren didn't move anymore as well. His stare was on him, as if quietly asking 'what's wrong?’ This guy rarely talks after all.

 

Jack walked over and pushed him. He pinned Ren against a tree, his back on it.

 

He had darkness in his eyes.

 

“I don't trust you. Take what I say next as a warning, a threat. If you ever think of hurting Black Hat, I'II kill you without a second thought in my mind. Your life will be gone in the blink of an eye. You will cease to exist. I will always protect him, remember that.” Jack said, darkly. He meant it. “I know that you understand this. So, I don't have to say anything else. Let's keep going.”

 

Jack walks ahead. He still hears Ren behind him, following close.

 

Ren still had that blank look on his face, like what was said, didn't scare him one little bit.

 

'Interesting.’ Was Jack's thought to it.

 

_Hours later -_

 

Both of them got their work done. Being finished now, they were heading back. This was a long day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two weeks after that -_

 

It's been awhile since then.

 

Jack still doesn't trust him, but he's now comfortable around this male. Ren wasn't that bad. He didn't talk a lot, although was nice to have nearby, sometimes. He was weird and mysterious. Which made Jack stay on alert, for anything to happen. You can't be too sure.

 

Although, he let himself sleep a bit, next to Black Hat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ren walked into that office of the eldritch's. He saw that they were taking a nap, both Jack and Black Hat are asleep.

 

He almost had a smile at that.

 

Ren goes over there. He sat down, on the ground, next to that eldritch. He puts his head in Black Hat's lap, closing his eyes. He was slightly sleeping now.

 

In this silence, Black Hat wakes up. His eyes opened now. He touched Ren's and Jack’s hair, gently. He lets a slight smile get on his lips.

 

Eventually, he falls into a peaceful sleep again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_An hour later -_

 

Ren was waking up, as he was hearing something. A noise all too familiar.

 

He gets off the ground and goes into the bathroom. He closes the door behind himself.

 

Ren looked at himself, in the mirror.

 

He heard a voice in his head.

 

“Ren, kill Jack. Tomorrow. Then, murder that eldritch demon, Black Hat.”

 

Ren nodded his head, slowly.

 

It was nice, while it lasted..

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack and Ren were taking a walk in the woods, surrounded by the trees and cold air. It was peaceful, truly nice.

 

Ren gets closer to him. His eyes turned red. He was leaning against Jack's back.

 

Jack turned around, with a small smile. “Tired already?”

 

“Jack.. I'm sorry..”

 

“For what?”

 

Ren stabbed him with a sharp knife. It was laced with snake venom, poison to kill him.

 

Jack coughed blood out. He touched his own chest, when the knife was pulled out. He was bleeding badly. He falls to his knees. He felt like he was dying from the inside. He looked at Ren, the other male was still standing over him.

 

“I knew this was gonna happen. Because, sadly, as much as I wanted to.. I never trusted you..”

 

“You're gonna die soon enough. Next will be Black Hat. This is goodbye.”

 

After that, Ren leaves him there to die.

 

Jack was laying on the ground now. He bleeds a bit. His blood was everywhere, around him. His eyes faded.

 

“Black Hat..” It was said in that quietness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat was at the desk, reading something.

 

He felt a pain in his cold, dead heart. He holds onto his chest, where it is.

 

'What the..?’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ren walks in there. He had washed the blood off. He was looking at the eldritch.

 

Black Hat gets up and stands in front of him.

 

“Ren, where's Jack?” He had a suspicion. The half demon usually came back to him, always does.

 

Ren didn't say anything, getting closer and walking over.

 

When he did, Black Hat smelled a familiar scent from him.

 

“What have you done?!” he yelled at him.

 

Ren seemed startled, without showing it.

 

“You honestly thought that if you washed it off, I wouldn't notice..? That scent.. your hands were covered in Jack's blood!” Black Hat yells in a low and deep voice. He growled in anger. He also had slight worry.

 

‘He’s alright. He has to be.. Jack is not gone.. There's no way in hell.’ This older demon thought as well.

 

He heard someone. It was a guy, that had laughed.

 

That guy walked out of Ren’s shadow. He looked similar to him, expect his black hair was longer than the snake eyed male's.

 

“Who are you?” The eldritch asked.

 

“Name's Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Black Hat. But, you'll die with him. It's sweet how your weakness is Jack.”

 

“So that pain I felt..” Black Hat replied at that, in sadness.

 

“..in your heart. That was Jack as he was dying. He's dead and so will you be. You cared a lot for him, a cold being yet you actually bonded your body and soul with that male. Knowing that, it's really too sweet. I'm gonna enjoy the treat of you dying.” Rin said, his smile twisted into a darkened smirk. “Kill him now, Ren.”

 

Ren had his eyes in a red tint again. He held his knife close to him, as he walks to Black Hat. “Sorry..”

 

Black Hat was feeling sad. Then, he sensed it. That presence he loves.

 

Jack ran inside and over to the older demon.

 

The eldritch was behind him now.

 

Jack was in his demonic form again. His black hair, also dark gray skin with curved horns, sharp claws, and long tail was out.

 

He had turned this way to get himself more time. Although, he still bled out. He was bloody, but stayed where he was. To protect him.

 

His blood dripped down on the ground.

 

Black Hat noticed that, but didn't say anything, for now.

 

Jack looked at both of them, Ren and Rin. These two enemies. He gets closer and stabs his claws through Ren's chest, into the other male's heart.

 

Ren cried, tears falling down.

 

“I can't save him, even if I wanted to. I can sense fear, as well as death. I knew from the night we met, that Ren was already dead. He was just a walking corpse, with no emotion, doing as he was told by his older brother. I know everything, Rin. So don't try to lie to me. You hate Black Hat and had your dead younger brother do the dirty work for you. Expect your end is about to happen, because you two have a bond, just like we do.” Jack said

 

He ripped these claws away, that were now in Ren’s dark crimson blood, out of the other male's heart.

 

Ren was dead again, as he falls to the ground. He smiles now, especially in his death. He turns into black ash of nothing left.

 

Rin had black smoke coming off him. His soul was slowly fading away.

 

Jack had a sad look in these blue eyes, then he glanced at Rin and walked to him. He slit his throat, blood dripping down from there.

 

“If you thought that I wouldn't kill Ren, just because we were close for these last few days, then you are sadly wrong. Because I meant what I said. Black Hat is more special to me, than anyone else in this life. I'II protect him with my life. Because that's how I truly care for him.”

 

Rin was falling now, turning into ash as well. He disappeared and died too.

 

Jack turned around, walking over to Black Hat again. He leaned against him.

 

Black Hat holds him close, his arms wrapped around Jack, tightly. “You're gonna be okay, everything will be fine. Let's get you bandaged and taken care of.” He was slightly worried again. It was obvious in his voice.

 

Jack noticed this, although he didn't talk about it. “Hmm, alright. I'm glad that you're okay, Black Hat.” He smiled again. After that, he closed his eyes.

 

Black Hat carried Jack out of there, in his arms. “I'm glad you're alive as well, Jack.” he whispered to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two days later -_

 

Black Hat heard someone walking into his office. It was Jack again.

 

“Jack, you're supposed to be resting.”

 

“I know that. But, I missed you.” Jack told him.

 

Black Hat stared at him, silently.

 

“Just come over. You want to, I know it.”

 

Jack was still smiling. He walked over to him and sat down, across Black Hat's lap. He smirked now.

 

Black Hat rolled his eyes, although he didn't mind this. He kept looking at the paperwork, liking Jack's presence there, as always.

 

Jack leans against the older demon again. His eyes closed again. He loved Black Hat's coldness, with a smile on his lips.

 

Black Hat was holding him close again. He felt Jack's warmth and hears the younger male's calm heartbeat.

 

“Jefe..” Jack also said, in a sleepy voice. He stayed there, loving this.

 

Black Hat blushed again. Although, he also had another smile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal favorite of mine that I wrote 🖤 & Thanks for reading 💜


End file.
